


Shadow of a Man

by lrryspouses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :(, :), Accident, Actors, Death, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Please give it a try, Smut, Surprises, but im trying because i think it would be really cool, bye, hope you like it, i dont know what other tags i can put, i think, i wont disappoint you, im really excited about this, im sorry if i write some things wrong, larry stylinson - Freeform, not harry or louis ok, ok enough with these shit tags, they'll end up fine, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrryspouses/pseuds/lrryspouses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Harry and Louis are actors working together in a new movie until something goes wrong, but it becomes a challenge to Harry. A challenge that helps him finding his true self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow of a Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I had an idea for a fanfic and decided to post it here. Although, like I said in my profile and tags, my english is not great but I'm really trying, so I'm so sorry if i mess up :( Please give it a try, I'm doing my best and won't disappoint you (I hope). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it and feel free to comment and give me advices about my writing. I'm totally open for suggestions, ideas and hints! And thank you for taking your time to read my fic, it means a lot! You have no idea :D 
> 
> Enjoy the reading. xx

_“The actor, Harry Styles, is still at Los Angels Hospital, after his accident four days ago on the set of his new movie ‘Don't Let me Go’. In a quickly interview his manager, Paul Reeds, told us the state of Styles remains stable and the wait is frustrating. Harry Styles’ girlfriend, Brittany Jones, doesn’t…”_

The voice silenced and I thanked mentally for that. My head was throbbing and it seemed to weigh a ton. After a couple of seconds enjoying only the sound of an annoying beep, I heard footsteps moving away until I was no longer able to hear it. I forced my eyes to open slowly and blinked several times, blinded by the brightness of the room. My eyes were burning and I looked around to confirm my suspicions that I was in a hospital room. There was an armchair next to my bed and the TV was hanging on the wall in front of me. The curtains were open and it was day yet, a cold day because it was snowing outside. The door was open and I could see doctors and nurses walking hurried down the hall. I leaned my body forward, trying to sit in a better position but I felt a twinge in my head and my vision clouded and dulled, as if a gray film had been dropped over my eyes. As I stared down, the bed was replaced by a large and smooth rock where I was standing on. I heard voices behind me but I could not understand a thing. Sucking in a sharp gasp, I blinked and the image was gone. I leaned my back in the mattress again, trying to remember the reason I was there in the hospital, but my mind was empty – a black void where nothing existed.

“Oh, welcome back! This can only be a Christmas miracle” A happy voice caught my attention and I looked to the door. A blonde nurse came closer, smiling at me. “I can see that you can hear me. That’s good. Can you also see me?” What was happening? Why couldn’t I? I nodded. “That’s great!  I’m Dr Stone, how are you feeling? Any pain? I just came to give you your med. Can you move your toes and your fingers?”  She asked.

I nodded again, moving my toes and waving at her. And then I saw a lot of tattoos all over my left arm. I took a few seconds to analyze all of them and cleared my throat before answering “Am… Y-yes, my head hurts” I sputtered on almost all words.

“Don’t worry, you’ll feel better soon. I’ll page Dr. Green” She smiled again after giving me my med.

I was so confused and I had so many questions I would like to ask. For example, what the hell happened to me and why my head was bandaged. But before anything else I needed to know the most important thing.

“W-wait, doctor…” I called her and she looked at me. “I-I need to know…” I hesitated and she stood there, waiting for my question “What’s my name?”

She blinked and her smile was completely gone. “Harry,” she said “Harry Styles”.

I frowned when I heard that name. I knew I had already heard it before. But how could I remember where if I wasn’t able to remember anything? Not even my own name. This was so weird.

And, suddenly, I remembered one thing: the news on the TV when I woke up. And then I heard that voice in my head again: _“The actor, Harry Styles, is still at Los Angels Hospital, after his accident four days ago on the set of his new movie Don't Let me Go…”_

I was completely amazed. Everyone has a name and everyone knew their names, but for some reason I didn’t know mine. How is it possible? To forget your own name and your entire life. I tried again, concentrating on the empty space between my ears. That was how it felt. I searched for a name, a face, a moment, a memory. Nothing. It was all gone.

I had a family, right? I mean, according to the anchor on the news I had a girlfriend, but what about my family? What if they were in that moment on the waiting room hoping I was recovering well? I couldn’t imagine their disappointment when they find out that I didn’t remember none of them. Not being able to remember your own family is something really frustrating. I was feeling lost, I didn’t know who I was before and who I was supposed to be from now on. It was a new start, but I didn’t know where to start.

Despite the situation, I found myself smiling while watching the snowflakes falling slowly from the sky. That is so beautiful. Something told me that winter was my favorite season of the year.

“Mrs. Styles?” I looked toward the voice and there was the nurse, Dr. Stone, and another doctor who was holding a chart. My chart. That doctor knew more about me than myself just with the information on that chart. “I’m Dr. Green, I’m a neurosurgeon. How are you feeling?” Great, this again?

“I’m fine” I answered, moving my toes and fingers again so we could skip that part.

“Good, good… That’s great!” He smiled and looked down for the chart. “Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?”

“Not at all” I said.

“Do you remember something? Like your name?” He asked.

“No… I mean, now I know my name is Harry, but I have no clue about anything else”.

“Ok… Do you know what month it is?”

I looked at the window and smiled. “It’s December.”

He nodded but didn’t say anything. I knew by his expression that he was having some kind of internal discussion in his mind.

“What’s wrong with me?” I asked when he remained silent.

“Mrs. Styles, you had an accident four days ago and you’ve been treated ever since. You had a mild traumatic brain injury and I performed your surgery. Everything went well. And we were waiting for you to wake up so we could know if you had any effects because of it. So as I can see…”

“I was unconscious for four days?” I didn’t let him finish.

“Yes” He smiled and I didn’t understand why. “Which is completely normal, so…”

“Ok, but what happened to my memories? Is this permanent?” I wanted to know, of course.

“The memory loss can be permanent or not. These things are hard to predict. Right now, we just don’t know.” Dr. Green cleared his throat. “The good news is that the rest of your injuries were superficial.”

Oh great news!

“Harry? Oh, Harry…” A woman stormed into my room, her eyes darting all over me. Her brown hair was pulled into an elegant twist, exposing an angular but beautiful face.

I glanced at the doctor and he nodded reassuringly. The woman came closer. She reached out, wrapping her arms around me. “God, I’m so happy you woke up.” She said, her hand smoothing my hair as she looked me in the eyes.

I gently pulled back, giving her an awkward smile. The woman glanced over her shoulder. The doctor took a step forward. “This is Grace Cox, your aunt.”

So I had an aunt. A pressure started building in my chest and I took a deep breath, but it got stuck.

Her gaze darted between the people in the room. “What’s going on?” She asked.

“Ms. Cox, can I talk to you for a minute?” Dr. Green asked.

“Sure.” She answered a little insecure.

As soon as they left the room, I stand up and dragged the IV behind me to the bathroom. I stared at a stranger in the bathroom mirror. I’d never seen his face before. But it was mine. I leaned forward, inspecting the reflection. Besides the band on my forehead, my dark brown wavy hair was a mess and it fell on the side of my neck, down my shoulders. I could get used to this. My cheekbones were high and my eyes were green. I had a big nose. But I liked what I saw.

I pushed away from the sink, pulling my IV back into the room and I froze when I saw a girl in front of the door. She glanced at me and immediately her lips curved into a smile. “Harry!” She practically yelled. She came closer and did exactly like the first woman, wrapping her arms around me. “Babe, I knew you’d be ok. Grace told me that I couldn’t see you yet because you don’t remember anything, but of course I didn’t believe in her. She doesn’t like me at all, you know that. And I know that you’d never forget about me, right? This is insane.”

So I guessed that she was my girlfriend and I wasn’t ready for that conversation. I was confused and tired, even if I’d slept for four days straight. I took a deep breath and pulled back, making my way back to bed. “Well, Grace wasn’t wrong about that. I really don’t remember anything. I didn’t recognize her and not even my face in the mirror. I lost all my memories, so if you don’t mind, could you please leave me alone for now?"

She blinked, not really believing in my words. “I cannot believe it! What the hell have your aunt done with you?”

I stared at her. I couldn’t believe what I just heard. “Can you just leave, please?” I climbed into the bed and pulled the blanket up to my hip.

She looked at me with her eyes narrowed and just walked away.


End file.
